


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by enigmaticblue



Series: Cast Me Not Away [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the CMNA-verse about two years after A Love As Strong As Death. Christmas at the Wyndam-Pryce house is put on hold so Wesley can make a trip home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

Wesley zipped his garment bag with a quick, angry motion. As irrational as it might be, he was furious with his father. Couldn’t the man have had the decency to die some other time of the year?

He squashed the guilt that thought brought up ruthlessly. Wesley probably wouldn’t have bothered with the funeral if it weren’t for his mother. She had kept in touch with him, even if the old man hadn’t, and she could use the support of her only son. The difficulty was that it was only a few days before Christmas, and travel costs were incredibly high. It simply wasn’t feasible for all of them to travel to England.

Especially not so close to Christmas.

“It’s going to be fine.” Nika’s soothing voice had a calming effect, as it always did. “We’ll wait until you’re back to celebrate the holidays.”

Wesley turned to take his wife into his arms. “Thank you, love.”

“It’s good that you’re going,” Nika said. “Your mum could use your support.”

“I know,” he sighed. “If it wasn’t so close to Christmas…”

“No one will be the worse for waiting a few days,” Nika said. “Besides, you’ll have Spike with you, so it’s not like you’ll be alone for Christmas.”

Wesley shook his head. “No, I’m simply pulling Spike away from _his_ family over the holidays.”

Nika rolled her eyes. “_Paid a bod yn wirion_. Spike volunteered.” She smiled. “As did Hannah.”

Wesley frowned. “Nika, we don’t—”

“It was her idea, so I will let her talk to you about it,” Nika said. “She’s waiting for you in the living room.”

Wesley watched her leave the bedroom and picked up his bag, wondering what his Slayer had gotten up to now. “Hannah?”

“Hey, Wesley,” she said cheerfully. “You all packed?”

“I am,” he said, eyeing the suitcase that was sitting next to the couch. “So are you, it seems.”

Hannah smiled. “You went with me to my mom’s funeral. Turnabout’s fair play.”

Wesley grimaced. “The expense—”

“Remember my not-so-happy childhood?” she asked. “I’m cheap. I had plenty saved up. And before you ask, Sam is totally okay with this.”

“It doesn’t look like I have much of a choice,” Wesley commented.

“No, you really don’t,” Hannah replied. “When Nika told me what was going on, I made sure to get my ticket. Sam and I agreed that this was something I needed to do.”

Wesley nodded reluctantly. “As long as you’re sure.”

“It only makes sense for your Slayer to go,” Hannah pointed out reasonably. “Besides, you can rub those old fuddy-duddies’ noses in the fact that you’re the best damn Watcher ever.”

“Buffy might argue with that,” Wesley replied with a smile.

Hannah shrugged. “We’ve decided to agree to disagree.”

The horn honking outside told both of them that Spike had arrived. Wesley turned to Nika. “I’ll see you in a week.”

“Take care,” Nika said, kissing him.

Wesley caressed her cheek. “Always.”

He’d said goodbye to everyone earlier in the day, since their flight was leaving while the children were still in school. Wesley still couldn’t quite believe that Carwen was in kindergarten. They were all growing up so quickly.

Hannah quickly hugged Nika. “See you soon.” She followed Wesley outside. It probably would have made more sense for Nika to go, if it had been possible. Unfortunately, not only was the expense of the trip prohibitive, but also neither of them had liked to think of the children being without both parents over Christmas.

And Enid really wasn’t up to looking after all three of them by herself anymore.

When Nika had called with the news, Hannah had immediately made up her mind to go with Wesley. It wasn’t just the fact that Wesley had gone with her to her mother’s funeral. Hannah had found out during her testing in England that there had been a number of skeptics on the Council who hadn’t believed Wesley capable of handling a Slayer. Among them was his own father. It had been as much for Wesley’s sake as her own that made Hannah desperately want to demonstrate her skills.

She’d come through with flying colors, though, as she had every major battle afterwards. Hannah wanted to go with Wesley to demonstrate what a great Watcher he made.

Spike was going for much the same reason.

“About time,” Spike complained as they got in.

Wesley lifted an eyebrow. “We have time.”

“Don’t have all day,” he replied irritably.

“What happened, Spike?” Hannah asked from the backseat. “Did you and Buffy have a fight before you left? I thought she was supposed to be driving us.”

“She was,” Spike said, controlling his temper with some effort. “Nate’s sick, and he was crying when I left.”

Hannah and Wesley winced in tandem. Nathaniel Wesley Summers was the spitting image of his father, and both Spike and Buffy doted on him. Not that anyone could blame them. He was, after all, the miracle boy, the kid no one ever thought would exist.

And he was completely enamored of Spike.

“You don’t have to come,” Wesley said quietly. “Giles will be there, and since Hannah is coming—”

“I’m going,” Spike said firmly. “Ignore me, mate. It was just one of those mornings.”

“Ignore you?” Hannah asked from the backseat. “How on earth are we supposed to ignore the resident drama-prince?”

Wesley snickered as Spike shot Hannah a look in the rearview mirror. “None of your cheek,” he warned. “Or I’ll make you walk to the airport.”

Both Spike and Hannah relaxed a bit after that, however, seeing some of the tension leave Wesley. That was the entire reason they’d come, after all.

~~~~~

“Thank you so much for coming over,” Buffy said fervently. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but Nate’s been fussy all morning. It could just be Spike leaving, but he’s running a little bit of a fever, and—”

“It’s fine, Buffy,” Nika said. “I’m happy to see what I can do for him.” She smiled at the little boy, who was clinging to Buffy’s neck. “Don’t you want to see your Aunt Nika, _cariad_?”

It took some persuasion, but Nate was eventually transferred from Buffy’s arms to Nika’s lap, where he curled up, looking miserable. “It’s croup again,” Nika finally said.

Buffy sat down heavily in her chair. “Again? I thought he was supposed to grow out of it!”

“It takes some children longer than others,” Nika replied sympathetically. She stroked Nate’s forehead. “Has Spike told you whether or not he was sick much as a boy?”

“We haven’t discussed it,” Buffy admitted. “Spike’s told me some about being human, but mostly he’s been pretty uncommunicative. I get the impression that he would rather that part of his life just not exist.” She watched as her son drifted off into an uneasy sleep. “Plus, with the way Meg’s been acting lately…”

Nika winced. “Is it still bad?”

“She argues about everything,” Buffy said, sighing. “We could tell her that the sky was blue, and she’d argue about that. Mom always told me to wait until I had a kid like me, and I guess I’m getting one now.” Buffy shook her head. “It’s just harder with Spike gone. Usually, she’s getting along with one of us, and right now it’s him.”

“Maybe she’ll catch a bit of the Christmas spirit?” Nika suggested.

Buffy laughed. “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just have to hope for a couple demons to fight over the next week, because this tension has got to go somewhere.”

~~~~~

Giles greeted Wesley with a warm handshake and a hand on his shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

“Alright,” he said. “You’ve spoken to my mother?”

Giles nodded. “She’s staying with friends at the moment. She said you’re welcome to stay at the house, or at my place.” He turned to shake Spike’s hand and give Hannah a smile. “I expect you two are staying with me.”

“If that’s alright,” Spike replied. He glanced over at Wesley. “You might want to spend more time with your mum.”

Wesley shook his head. “Not if she’s with friends. I’ll call her after breakfast.”

“Did you sleep at all on the plane?” Giles asked.

Hannah shrugged. “No, but I’m good. One of the advantages to being the Slayer. These two old men probably need a nap, though.”

“Who are you callin’ old?” Spike asked.

She smiled at him sweetly. “You. What’s this year going to be, Spike? Two hundred?”

“Bite your tongue! I am not—”

“Children, please,” Giles said mildly, long used to their teasing. “I’m sure Wesley wouldn’t mind some peace.”

Wesley was actually enjoying the show, since it kept his mind off other, more serious matters. “It’s fine, Giles.”

Giles sighed. “Can we get through breakfast peacefully?”

Hannah and Spike exchanged glances. “We’ll behave,” the Slayer said with a smile.

Wesley laughed. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Giles treated them to the full English breakfast, which Wesley and Spike tucked into with relish. Hannah still wasn’t quite sure what she thought about it, especially the kippers. She ate heartily, however, keeping an eye on Wesley. She knew a bit more about his relationship with his father at this point, and Hannah understood having mixed feelings towards a dead parent. It was one of the reasons she’d decided to come.

“Why don’t we do a bit of sightseeing after breakfast?” Spike suggested. “Let Rupert and Wesley see his parents.”

Hannah nodded, knowing exactly what Spike was doing. “That sounds good. Is that okay with you, Wesley?”

“Yes, that’s fine,” he replied. “We can meet you at Giles’ place later on?”

Spike nodded. “Yeah. We’ll call and check in later this afternoon, see how things are.”

~~~~~

“Is it just my imagination, or is Spike nearly diplomatic these days?”

Wesley smiled. “It’s not your imagination, although he still has his moments.”

Giles looked over at Wesley. “Are you certain you don’t want me to stay with you?”

“I’m sure,” Wesley replied. “My mother and I…” He trailed off. “We have never been close, but our relationship has never been as tense as my relationship with my father.”

Giles nodded. “Wesley, your father—he was wrong about you.”

Wesley smiled sadly. “My father was wrong about a great many things, Rupert. It’s just too bad that we couldn’t have reached an understanding before he died.”

“You’ll take a taxi back?”

“Yes. I don’t know how long I’ll be, but—”

“Take your time,” Giles urged. “You have a key if you need to get in late.”

Wesley got out of the car, walking up the steps of his childhood home. His mother had asked to meet him here, and he wondered what this meeting would be like. Wesley hadn’t seen his mother since his wedding, nearly fifteen years before, even though he’d kept in touch with her as he hadn’t with his father.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell. His mother was the one who answered, and her faded blue eyes widened as she saw him. “Oh, Wesley,” she said. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Of course I came,” he replied, folding her into his arms.

Wesley wondered what it said that hugging his mother, knowing his father was dead, it felt as though there were no barriers between them anymore.

~~~~~

“Why can’t I go?” Meg asked. “Everyone in my class is going.”

Buffy bit her tongue and counted to ten. She and Spike had discussed his accompanying Wesley, and they had agreed it was for the best. The Slayer hated being a single parent for any length of time, though. If Spike were here, they would take turns being the bad cop with Meg. Or, better yet, one of them could sit with Nate, while the other one dealt with their daughter.

“Is there going to be adult supervision?” Buffy asked patiently.

Meg scowled. “Yes! I already told you.”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “So if I call Amber’s mother and ask if she’s going to be there, she’ll know exactly what party I’m talking about and will assure me that there won’t be drugs, alcohol, or sex on the premises?”

The girl’s scowl deepened. “Mom!”

“Well?”

Meg gave her a glare, and then stomped off to her room. Buffy raised her eyes to the ceiling, praying for patience. She was doing that a lot lately. The doorbell rang, and she sighed. “What now?”

Dawn grinned at her when Buffy swung the door open. “Surprise!”

“Dawn!” Buffy hugged her sister fiercely. “When did you get in?”

“Just a little while ago,” Dawn replied. “Cordy picked us up, since it’s Angel’s turn to host. I left Dylan with Connor.”

Buffy smiled. “Welcome to the chaos.”

“How are things?” Dawn asked sympathetically.

Buffy sighed. “Was I that much of a brat when I was fourteen?”

Dawn winced. “Yeah, but then again, so was I, so…”

“Well, at least she comes by it honestly,” Buffy said. “Oh, and Nate’s got the croup again.”

“Poor baby.” Dawn put an arm around Buffy. “And Spike’s out of town. When is he getting back in?”

“Not for a few days,” Buffy replied. “And you know how much Nate likes having his father gone.”

Dawn laughed. “I know it’s not funny, but—did you ever think Spike was going to be this big of a hit with the kids?”

Buffy just shook her head. “No, but then again, I didn’t think I’d have kids for Spike to be a big hit with.”

~~~~~

“So you two set a date yet?” Spike asked.

Hannah shrugged. “We’ve decided to wait until after we both graduate. Weddings are a pain to plan, and I don’t want to have to worry about that and school at the same time.”

“But things are goin’ okay between you two?” Spike pressed.

Hannah was quiet for a moment. “It’s been stressful lately,” she admitted. “Neither of us have any time together, between classes and jobs for the Council, and everything else. I mean, we’ll be fine, and we love each other, it’s just—”

“It doesn’t help that you’re not home right now?” Spike suggested.

She shook her head. “No, but we both knew that I needed to come.” Hannah tucked her hand through Spike’s arm. “So what’s on the list of things to see and do?” she asked, neatly changing the subject.

“I think the first thing ought to be presents,” Spike commented. “Can’t go home empty-handed, can we?”

Hannah laughed. “No, we can’t.”

~~~~~

“Nika?” Sam called as he entered the house.

“She’s not home now,” Enid said coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. Although the older woman had slowed down quite a bit in the last couple of years, she was stubbornly intent on doing anything and everything she wanted to, with no thought for her own limitations. Enid liked to say that when she died she wanted to have squeezed every last ounce of joy out of life. “Were you looking for her?”

Sam shrugged. “I just thought I’d get the kids from school instead of them having to take the bus.”

“_Nain_!” Carwen said from her position clinging to Sam’s back.

Enid smiled at the girl. “Why don’t you see what you can find in the kitchen?” she suggested.

Carwen grinned broadly, knowing what that meant. Enid was rather famous for her Christmas baking. She squealed as Sam swung her down off his back and set off running for the kitchen. Will and Davey entered the house a few moments later, jostling each other, their spirits high with the prospect of three weeks of holiday.

“H’lo, _Nain_,” Davey said cheerfully. “What’s for dinner?”

Enid shook her head. “I wouldn’t know, since you’re the one who’s cooking.”

Davey groaned, realizing that he’d asked the forbidden question. The year before, Enid and Nika had quickly gotten tired of being asked that question every night. So they’d decreed that the first one to ask what dinner was would be the one cooking—with liberal supervision, of course. Somehow, Davey always managed to forget.

He was getting to be quite the cook.

Will smiled smugly. “_P’nawn da, Nain_.”

“Good afternoon, William,” Enid replied, her eyebrow raised, knowing that look on Will’s face. He was the more careful of the two boys, and therefore both less likely to get into trouble and less likely to get caught when he did. He also had a tendency to be rather smug about it.

“I’ll help you with dinner, Davey,” Will called after his brother, who had already gone in search of food.

Enid smiled. They were both good boys.

Will loosened his school tie. “I should change. Do you need any help, _Nain_?”

“Not this afternoon, Will,” she replied, turning to look at Sam, who had been looking on with an amused expression. No matter how long he was exposed to the Wyndam-Pryce household, it never ceased to amaze him. “You have done wonders for him, you know.”

Sam blushed. “It’s nothing.”

“It is not nothing,” Enid said firmly. “You treat him with respect, and that is a great deal.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. He’s a good kid. Is there anything I can do for you while I’m here?”

“You can sit and have a cup of coffee with me,” Enid said firmly. “Tell me how you and Hannah are doing.”

Sam hesitated. “We’re doing fine, _Nain_. I should really be going. I’ve got—”

“You can stay for supper,” Enid replied. “Hannah tells me that you’d starve if not for her.”

Sam gave her a sheepish grin. “Well, I’ll probably be eating a lot of pizza while Hannah’s gone.”

“You have time, yes?”

Sam gave in. No one said no to Enid anyway. “Yeah, I’ve got time.”

~~~~~

They drank tea and had a civilized conversation for the first time in years. Wesley didn’t have to wonder when his father would show up and ruin things. Rose Wyndam-Pryce was a gentle soul, who had been incapable of standing up to her husband, even though she had tried to ease her son’s way.

As an adult, Wesley could look back on his childhood and know that his mother had done the best she knew how to do. Spike had once commented that his mother was a nice enough woman who wanted a backbone.

Wesley still couldn’t disagree.

Still, it was painfully obvious that Rose longed for news of her grandchildren. She asked about the twins and Carwen and Hannah. “I heard what you did for your Slayer, Wesley,” she said. “That was good of you, to offer the girl a home.”

Wesley was certain his father had had something quite different to say about it. “She’s a wonderful girl,” he replied. “I’m sure you two would get on quite well.”

“I would love to visit,” Rose said wistfully. “Do you think I could?”

“Of course,” Wesley said. “You know you’re welcome at any time.”

Rose shook her head. “I couldn’t come while… You know.” Her eyes met his. “I am so very sorry, Wesley. You know your father’s will—it will be read in a few days, and—”

Wesley took her hand, squeezing it gently. “Think nothing of it, Mum. We’re well taken care of.”

“You were always such a good boy,” she said, squeezing his hand in return. “Perhaps in the spring?” Rose suggested. “I could come after the children are out of school. I haven’t had the chance to spoil them yet.”

“I know that they would like that, as would I,” Wesley replied.

Rose sighed. “Roger wasn’t always like that you know,” she said. “He became so bitter…”

“Because he didn’t get his own Slayer?” Wesley guessed.

She nodded. “He was too disappointed to take joy in anyone else’s success.”

Wesley understood what she was saying without actually saying it. Roger was too bitter to appreciate his son’s success. “I see.”

Rose looked at him, and Wesley could see a spark in her eyes that he’d never suspected was there before. He had never thought of it, but he realized that it probably took a certain tenacity to live with his father for so many years. There was a part of him that found it admirable. “You’re a better man, a better Watcher, and a better father than he was. I wish I had told you that before.”

Wesley had to look away, fighting back the tears that her words brought to his eyes. They were not a demonstrative family, and although living with Nika had changed him, he was with his mother. “Thank you,” he finally managed.

If he couldn’t have his father’s approval, he had his mother’s. There was something to be said for that.

~~~~~

“Tell me what’s troubling you,” Enid said once she’d gotten the children cleared out of the living room.

Sam looked into his cup of coffee. “It’s not a big deal, really. I mean, it’s just that Hannah and I haven’t spent any time together for weeks. Classes have been really intense for both of us this last semester, and this week was supposed to be just us hanging out together.”

Enid gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m very sorry, Samuel.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I mean, Hannah will be back in a few days, and we’ve got another week or two after that. I decided to stay here instead of going to Washington with my parents, so we’ll get the time. It’s just—” Sam hesitated. “I miss my best friend.”

“Of course you do,” Enid soothed. “There are always such times when you find yourself disconnected from those you love most. Hannah will return, and I will make certain that you and she have your time together, yes?”

Sam smiled. “Thanks, _Nain_.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t give this up for the world, you know. Even when Hannah’s off trying to clean up a mess for the Council, and I’m off working with one of the covens…It’s good. I like being a part of something good.”

“What have your parents said?” Enid asked.

Sam shrugged. “They don’t know much about it. They think it’s just a part-time job working on computers for a bunch of granolas. They’ve met Willow, and they think she’s really nice, though.”

“Then they don’t know about your use of magic?” she pressed.

Sam laughed. “They wouldn’t believe me. I mean, they’re normal, you know?”

Enid chuckled. “No, I imagine they wouldn’t believe you.” She patted his hand. “You hang in there, Samuel. What you and Hannah have is deep, and it’s powerful. It will see you through the worst of times.”

Sam nodded. “I just—I hate not spending all the time I can with her, you know?” He raised haunted eyes to Enid’s. “I know Buffy’s managed to stay alive a long while, but I’ve heard the stories. I know she died twice, and I know what happened to Faith. Every minute counts.”

Enid patted his hand, unable to think of anything terribly comforting to say. Her own time was growing short, and so she knew that feeling well. Quite well indeed.

~~~~~

There wasn’t much in the way of family to come to the funeral. Wesley sat with his mother in the front pew, with Hannah seated next to him, and Giles and Spike seated just behind.

Most of those who came were people from the Council, those his father had worked with, or who had worked under him. Wesley had met all of them at one time or another, and it felt strange to see them again, knowing that most of them were aware of the rift between the two of them.

It felt strange to know that he was probably the more respected of the two of them. Wesley wondered when that had happened.

Wesley stayed close to his mother through the graveside service, pausing to throw a handful of earth on his father’s coffin. When he stepped back from the grave, Wesley felt Hannah’s hand slip into his in a gesture that felt both very natural and a little strange.

When the service ended, Hannah tucked her hand through his arm, watching as Rose accepted the condolences of those attending. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

“Do you want to go out later? Get a beer?” She gave him an almost-smile. “I’m old enough to drink here.”

“Our treat,” Spike added from his other side, nodding at his mother. “Whenever you can get away.”

Wesley nodded. “I think I would.”

It ended up just being the three of them, squeezing into a booth at a crowded pub. Hannah was still wearing the black pantsuit, and Spike had merely loosened his tie, shoving his greatcoat into a corner of the booth. Wesley did the same, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

“So how are you really doing?” Hannah asked, sipping at her lager.

Wesley looked down into his own pint. “It’s—” He paused, knowing that if he couldn’t be honest with the two of them, he couldn’t be honest with anyone. “It’s a bit of a relief, actually. I—I’m sad, because he was my father, and I never had the relationship I wanted from him, but he’s been out of my life for years now.”

Both Hannah and Spike nodded, understanding immediately. “Are we staying here, or are we going to try and change our flight time?” Spike asked.

Wesley thought about being home for Christmas, and then he thought about his mother, and the opportunity to have a holiday with her. “I think it’s best if I stay here with my mum,” he replied. “If you two…”

“We’re here for the duration, Watcher-man,” Hannah replied. “That’s why we came. For you.”

~~~~~

Buffy smiled as she watched Carwen with Nate. The little girl was explaining—in a very serious tone of voice—why it had been so important to postpone Christmas three days. “You are supposed to celebrate the holidays with your family,” she was saying. “And our family isn’t complete without Dad, an’ Uncle Spike, an’ Hannah. So we _had_ to wait. Mum said that Santa Claus won’t mind that we didn’t open our presents right away.”

Nika came to stand beside her, chuckling as she caught what the girl was saying. “She’s so good with him,” Buffy commented.

“She’s a good girl,” Nika agreed.

“All of your kids are good ones,” Buffy replied, her tone wry.

Nika laughed. “Not always, though. And your Meg is a wonderful girl. You just have to live with her all the time. Mine have their moments as well.”

Buffy sighed, shaking her head. “I suppose it’s only fair. I gave Mom a really hard time.”

“Where are Connor and Dylan?” Nika asked.

“Out in the back yard with the other boys,” Buffy replied. “I thought Nate should probably stay inside. He’s doing better, but—”

“It’s always better to be safe than sorry.”

The front door opened. “Honey, we’re home!”

Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes at the same time, heading towards the sound of her husband’s voice, Nika close behind her. Nate’s chubby little legs were already pumping frantically. “Da!”

“How’s my boy?” Spike asked, sweeping him up and tossing him in the air.

Nate squealed and immediately started chattering away. He wasn’t making a lot of sense as of yet, but that didn’t stop him from talking, especially when he had such an attentive audience.

Well, mostly attentive.

Spike switched his hold on Nate so that the boy sat on one hip while he took a moment to greet Buffy properly. “Happy Christmas, luv.”

“It is now that you’re home,” she replied, pulling his head down for another kiss.

Wesley and Nika were mirroring their greeting a few feet away. Carwen had ensconced herself securely on Wesley’s back, and Wesley was kissing Nika soundly. “I’m glad you’re back,” she said as he pulled away. “How was it?”

“It was alright,” he replied. “Mum and I…” Wesley paused, then smiled. “We had a nice visit. I think I’d done my mourning for my father years ago.”

She smiled at him, a little sadly, and touched his cheek. “Then I’m glad you went.”

“Hey, Hannah.”

Hannah turned from getting their bags inside and securing the front door to see Sam there, staring at her. “Sam! I thought you were spending Christmas with your folks, in Washington.”

“I thought about it,” he admitted. “I was going to go, and then maybe leave early, but this is better.” Sam grinned at her. “I told my mom I had some work for the coven to catch up on.”

“You do?” Hannah asked, sounding disappointed.

He shrugged. “Yeah, but I finished it yesterday.” He tried to look lecherous, but couldn’t quite manage it. “So I’m all yours.”

Hannah just laughed. “Good. Because I have plans for you, mister.”

And then the rest of the family was there, too, and greetings were being exchanged. Things were loud and chaotic and almost frenzied.

Wesley just smiled in the midst of it all, comparing this gathering to the quiet Christmas dinner he’d had with his mother.

And he knew he didn’t want it any other way.

It was good to be home for Christmas.


End file.
